


Alternative Version

by JustBeStill



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: An alternate ending to my story ‘If It Helps.’





	1. Chapter 1

Timmy went up to his room, Sparky following close behind him. "Lay on the bed for me, on your back." The human instructed softly once the door was closed securely. His pet gave him a worried look. "What are you gonna do to me, Timmy?"

"I won't hurt you." He responded, gently pushing Sparky onto the bed and climbing up next to him. "You'll be okay."

Sparky watched him cautiously as the human gently kissed his chest in various places, going up to his neck and face, ending with a deep kiss on his mouth that made Sparky give a low whine of confusion mixed with a feeling of pleasure.

Timmy's eyes slowly wandered down to stare at his pet's forbidden area, wrapping his hand around it as he slowly pleasured his friend. Sparky's breathing sped up rapidly, and in less than a minute the dog was softly moaning in borderline ecstasy, becoming a writhing, hot, silently begging mess as he was overtaken by blissful feelings.

Sparky felt a burning feeling in his tummy, spreading down into his groin area as Timmy increased his movements, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Faster he went, as Sparky dug his claws into the bedsheets as this feeling grew stronger all the while, quietly moaning Timmy's name.

"I love you, I love you." Timmy said softly into his ear, repeating the statement over and over as white spots clouded Sparky's vision, his mind hazy with pleasure, not even able to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. His eyes rolled back into his head as his vision went dark for a moment, and the feeling in his groin grew stronger as it built, and he let out a high-pitched whine of pleasure (so loud that Timmy had to cover his muzzle), as he finally came all over, making a mess of the bedsheets.

He lay there panting hard, as his erection slowly went away. Timmy took him into his arms and began kissing him again. "How was that?" He asked, smiling softly.

"I've never felt anything THAT good." Sparky panted as his vision slowly returned to him. "Thank you."

"Just rest a few minutes. It's not over yet, and I've got plans for you tonight. You're never gonna think bad of me by the time I'm done with you."

"What have you got for me?" Sparky asked while catching his breath.

Timmy grinned. "You'll see. If you thought that was good, it'll be nothing compared to what's next."

Sparky looked at the bedsheets and the mess that he'd left in his wake. "I'm sorry about the bed. I could clean it up for you if you want." He started licking it up, but Timmy stopped him.

"No, it's okay, I'll just change the sheets after we're done," he responded, "And the blankets. And my clothes. You'll also probably need a bath or two."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Sparky said as hell licked Timmy's face lovingly. "Or I could just poof up a new, softer and much more comfortable bed for us to lay in, if you would prefer that instead."

"Sure, I'd love that." Timmy said excitedly.

"Your wish is my command!" With a wave of his star tail, Sparky replaced the bed with an updated model, bigger and softer than any bed Timmy had ever had. The pillows were stuffed with feathers, soft and comfortable, and the sheets smelled of blooming flowers in summer.

Timmy thanked him by hugging him close and pressing his hand into Sparky's groin, applying slight pressure. The fairy dog whimpered in desperate need, his eyes begging for that feeling again, and the release and mind-blowing pleasure it offered, as well. "Please," he whispered in desperation, lust dripping from his words. "Please."

"Okay, okay." Timmy said calmly. "Just calm down, I got you." He climbed over Sparky and kissed his mouth, deeply and passionately. "Ready for Round Two?"

Sparky nodded enthusiastically, eyes begging, as Timmy began to slowly grind into the dog, pressing himself close to him as he found a rhythm. The human studied Sparky's expressions, seeing his mouth open and tongue hanging out as the fairy panted in pleasure.

Timmy smiled to himself and licked Sparky's neck, slowly and seductively, savoring the needy whimper that Sparky gave, turning him on even more. Fueled by his companion's lust, he once again quickened his pace, grinding harder as Sparky's noises increased in volume.

Neither of them could think now, the pleasure blocking out any attempt at doing so, forcing them to rely on pure instinct to guide them now, and tell them what to do. Timmy felt like he would explode simply from the thrill and feelings alone, and one glance at Sparky told him that the mutt was feeling the exact same way he was.

Timmy had never felt something like this, and it was pure and simple bliss, magnified, a thousand times better than doing it in the privacy of his own room when alone. He felt it then, building inside of him. A white hot burning sensation in his gut, not at all unpleasant, but instead better than anything that he'd ever felt in his young life, rapidly spreading throughout his body.

He did not stop his movements, but instead went even faster and harder as the feeling numbed his senses, weakening him significantly as he could barely hold himself upright now. It consumed and overwhelmed him as his body went completely numb momentarily, and Timmy threw his head back and silently screamed as he came into his pants, his brain exploding with pure, intense joy, with Sparky letting out an involuntary howl as he himself finished along with his partner.

Timmy collapsed beside his pet, breathing hard and fast. His vision swam, his body still throbbing with the pleasure and lingering effects of the intense orgasm. He felt sticky and gross, but intensely happy nonetheless.

They both remained lying there for several minutes, too weak to say anything or even move from their current positions. They stared into each other's eyes as they slowly recovered, Timmy noting the intense love that was in Sparky's eyes. He smiled weakly, feeling his sadness leave him as euphoria took its place, filling the void inside of his heart, completing him.

"That was nice," Sparky said between his labored breaths and panting. "That was very nice."

"Yeah, it was. Better, even." Timmy agreed softly as he too struggled to breathe. "Wanna do it again?"

Sparky nodded. "Yes, but we should probably take a shower first. We're all sweaty, and we smell gross."

"You're right, we should." Timmy agreed. "I'll get it ready for us." He climbed off the bed and started to stand, but quickly collapsed to the ground, as the feeling in his legs was still lost to him for the moment.

Sparky poof-ed him back onto the bed and put a paw on his chest, pushing him back against the pillows. "You just relax and rest. I'll start it up for you." He vanished into the bathroom to prepare for thier cleansing, and Timmy heard the sound of water running, and then the shower turned on.

The fairy dog re-appeared in the room, smiling. "Alright, we're good to go, and the water is nice and hot. You ready?"

Timmy grinned. "As ready as I'll ever be. I can't wait to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable, not to mention clean. Spending time with you is just an added bonus, and a major one at that!"

Sparky grinned and licked him lovingly. "Aww, you're the best, Timmy! I love you so much!"

"I love you more." The young human responded with a giggle.

"I love you most, my love!" Sparky laughed, hugging Timmy close to his furry chest, his warmth and joy contagious for the child.

They walked to the bathroom together, Sparky helping to undress his friend. His eyes settled between the human's naked legs, but opting to wait until after they were cleaned for that to continue.

They stepped into the shower, the water feeling good on his fur. Timmy followed, closing the curtain behind them to keep the water in. They began cleaning themselves off, washing each other's bodies.

Timmy teasingly played with Sparky's groin for a moment while he scrubbed that particular spot, and the dog's breath became ragged as he gasped softly with pleasure and want. He practically melted then, grinding into Timmy's hands, quietly whining with lust as he silently pleaded with him.

The young human studied his now passive friend for a moment, savoring the attention he was getting out of it, before proceeding to submit to his needs. He slowly lowered himself onto his knees, staring up at Sparky, who looked back at him panting erratically, his eyes desperate for love.

Timmy leaned forward and licked the base of Sparky's penis, prompting a gasp and then a guttural moan from the fairy dog as he arched his back, pleasure shooting through him so fast that he saw stars. He squeaked loudly in ecstasy as his child took him fully into his mouth, sucking on it like a baby would on a pacifier.

He did all sorts of things with his tongue, making Sparky whimper and moan in pure bliss, clawing at the shower wall with intense pleasure, scratching deeply into it as he utters Timmy's name in hushed whispers, barely able to speak through his ecstasy.

This continued for several minutes before Sparky eventually came into the kid's mouth with a blissful howl of joy. Timmy rose to his feet and kissed him so lovingly, spitting the dog's cum into his mouth so he could taste his own fluids.

Sparky swallowed it and kissed back with everything he had in him, his tongue slipping between his lips as Timmy accepted it gratefully. He whimpered as his body tingled with lust and pleasure, his own tongue exploring Sparky's mouth now as he held him close against his body, craving the warmth he provided.

After a few minutes of this, Sparky broke the kiss and gently bit his neck, nibbling and sucking on it lovingly. Timmy tilted his head back as his body shook with extreme euphoria. He wrapped his arms around Sparky's torso and began to grind into him again, never wanting this to end.

But it did end. Sparky move to turn off the water, and Timmy shook from cold, wanting the warmth to return to him. His fairy dog wrapped a soft, fluffy beach towel around his waist, kissing his neck as he guided him out of the bathroom by the hand and helped him dry off, and with a wave of his tail, dressed his human as well.

Taking his hand again, Sparky led him back to the bed and lay him down upon it. "It's my turn to show you how much you're loved." He said as he unbuttoned and pulled down Timmy's pants, wasting no time as he began pleasuring his friend now, kissing the tip of the child's penis and softly licking it.

Timmy was loud, his whimpers and moans mixing with the other pleased noises he made, almost feeling like he might scream from the feeling of Sparky's warm, soft tongue on his most sensitive area. The dog lapped at the area harder and faster, licking up pre-cum and love juices galore.

The human writhed in heavenly bliss as he tried to suppress his quiet screams, his body and mind melting into putty under Sparky's love-making, sweat dripping down his body now. The love he felt for his pet was now infinite and never-ending, unwavering.

He came quickly, and like Sparky's had before him, his body exploded in one final intense burst of pleasure, and then it was over. He lay there, panting hard and fast, eyes closed as he waited for his body to re-energize itself.

"I can lick you in other places too, if you want." Sparky whispered into his ear as he put a paw on Timmy's backside to emphasize his point.

The child gave a sound of acknowledgement. "I'm okay. That's not necessary."

"Suit yourself." Sparky replied, licking Timmy's face. "I need to go get something in Fairy World, anyway. Will you be okay here while I'm gone?"

"Yes. I'm just going to sleep for a while."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll be joining you soon. Stay safe, I worry about you." The fairy dog said as he hugged him close, disappearing in a bright cloud of fairy dust, leaving Timmy alone to rest.

He crawled into his new bed and pulled the covers over himself, snuggling into the pillows as he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, thinking of Sparky.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy was sleeping soundly, dreaming about Sparky, when he was awoken by the bed creaking quietly. Slowly opening his eyes, he felt another presence in the room with him.

He felt warm breath on his face, but could not see who was with him through the darkness. They licked his mouth, kissing him with love, and right then Timmy knew who it was.

"Sparky?" He muttered tiredly, as the dog snuggled up against his side, his head against his chest.

"Yes," The fairy whispered soothingly. "I'm here. Sorry it took me so long to get back, there was a really long line so I had to wait awhile to get what I needed."

"What did you get?" Timmy asked.

"It's a gift for you. I'll give it to you tomorrow." He wrapped his arm around Timmy's torso, bringing him closer against his body. The child sighed happily at the feeling of his warm soft fur, feeling such love for his pet.

"I love you more than you could ever know, Sparky. More than anything."

"I love you too, Timmy." Sparky said, licking his neck lovingly. "Close your eyes now. Dream good things, and when you wake up, you'll get your gift." The fairy dog said as he rubbed Timmy's back affectionately.

"It's something very special that will show you how much I love you, and once you put it on you'll never feel sadness again." Sparky further explained. "It will eventually become a foreign emotion to you."

Timmy smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Sparky smiled, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately as this action caused a feeling of comfort and calm to envelope Timmy's body temporarily. He sighed contently as he nuzzled him back with all the love that he could convey in that moment.

"Hey, remember when you wanted to… lick me in other places?" Timmy asked as he pulled away from the embrace, suddenly alert and fully awake as he looked away nervously, shuffling his feet around where he stood.

"Yes?" Sparky responded slowly as he sat up in the bed and turned on the light, noting the slight embarrassment on Timmy's face. "Did you change your mind? Because I'd be happy to do that for you, if it would make you happy. Whatever you need, I'll do it."

Timmy looked up, nodding sheepishly. "Yes, I have been curious about how it feels lately, and I guess I just… wanna know if I'd like it." He muttered, embarrassed to be asking this from his pet.

Sparky smiled again. "It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed about asking. Truth is, I've been wondering how you taste down there for a while now." He whispered in his ear, "I bet you're really tight down there, too!" He giggled, amused at the human's reaction as he blushed, flattered and uncomfortable all at once.

When he was finished teasing Timmy, he went over to the bed and adjusted the covers. "Okay, if you really want this, I'm happy to provide." He patted the edge of the bed. "Lay down on your stomach here for me, please."

Timmy obeyed, and Sparky reached around his waist and slowly unbuttoned his pants, his breath hot on the back of the young child's neck, making him yearn for it more. He wanted Sparky deep inside of him, feeling a pleasure so strong that it was almost painful.

He wanted it to last for as long as possible, for hours if it could. He wanted to feel his wet, warm mouth against his body, giving him a feeling that no one and nothing else could ever do except his fairy mutt.

As Sparky continued slowly undressing his lower half, licking and softly sucking on the side of his neck through it all, he moaned quietly in intense need as lust overtook him, making him have thoughts that, under normal circumstances, he would have never had.

Sparky licked his throat harder and faster as he began to pull down his lover's boxers, Timmy whimpering nervously.

"It's okay, my love," Sparky whispered as he nuzzled his face. "I've never done this before, either, but if at any point it's too much for you, let me know and we can stop, okay?"

"Alright."

With that, Sparky kneeled down, and began pleasuring his friend, slowly entering him from behind, as Timmy gasped softly at the feeling. The gasps became needy, silent begging as the dog got to work, softly lapping at his entrance, testing to see if he still wanted him to continue.

The noises that his lover made were pleasant ones, his prior feelings of nervousness melting away in the blink of an eye. Sparky took this as his cue to continue, and he slowly sped up the pace of his licking, encouraged by the quiet whimpers and slight gasping emanating from the boy who he loved.

He grabbed hold of Timmy's waist as he forced himself to provide his services, and soon he had a rhythm in place, as he worked tirelessly to give his best for his human, going as deep into him as his body would allow him to.

Sparky licked his walls, earning a loud whimper from the human as he begged, "Go deeper! Please!"

The dog obeyed, shoving it in harder and deeper inside of Timmy, exploring further as his eyes rolled back in his head. "You taste real good, Timmy."

Timmy's noises grew in intensity as Sparky's warm, wet tongue continued moving around his insides, his own eyes rolling back as his pleasure grew.

Sparky was getting into it now, his claws digging into his lover's hips as he quickened his pace, licking as fast and as hard as he could now. Timmy whimpered loudly as he buried his face into his pillow, his hands gripping the sheets as he rode out this wave of pleasure.

Timmy gasped as Sparky's tongue brushed his prostate, intense pleasure erupting throughout his body. "Do that again! Please!" he begged, tears falling from his eyes, as he had never felt anything like this before now.

Sparky buried his tongue deeper into him, enjoying the muffled moans and shrieks of pleasure coming from his lover. He swept it over that area again, and Timmy jerked involuntary as an even stronger wave overtook him, his body throbbing almost painfully with ecstasy.

His grip on the bedsheets tightened as Sparky whined, making happy noises as he pleasured his friend. He had never done this before, to anyone, but he was loving every second of it, and he knew that Timmy was loving it even more. He spread him further apart in order to gain better access to him, his magical tongue delving further into his body as the human cried out softly in ecstasy.

Again and again he hit that spot that made Timmy react with intense happiness, his long tongue making the human shake with a violent pleasure, so deep and burning that it made Timmy want to come right in that moment.

The intensity built, and it was a feeling that, combined with the sensation of his dog's tongue inside of him, was even better than what had happened between them the day before. Each time seemed to be an even better experience for the child then the one previous, love so intense that he could barely take it. He wanted him now, needed him.

With this thought, he finally came, letting out gentle screams as his body stiffened and released its love juices all over the bed, with an intensity and force that was far stronger than the night before. After it was done, he groggily pulled up his clothes to cover himself again as Sparky pulled out of him, panting softly, but smiling, his eyes glowing with love for this child, so delicate and innocent. As sweet as sugar.

They crawled into bed together, talking softly with one another and snuggling each other as they drifted off as one, melting into the embrace and comfort the bed offered them.

Anything you want from me, anything you need, you just have to ask, and I will give it to you. Sparky's voice resonated in Timmy's mind, a memory from a few weeks prior. I will provide.

In that moment, Timmy knew that this was true.


End file.
